The traditional process for producing primarily tempered martensite steel begins with using a high carbon steel of above 1065. The steel is first cold worked by breaking parts into usable size since the steel is hard at this point, the tool life is short compared to if it could be worked as a low carbon steel. In the traditional process, it must then be hot formed in order to manipulate into the shape desired. Piercing and embossing must also be done while the steel is hot and this process causes undesirable burrs or the like which must later be removed in still another step. The steel must then enter a quenching medium at least above 1450.degree. F. It is noted that the steel loses approximately 100.degree. F. in temperature in each die that is used on it. The medium used is oil or synthetic water or a salt-type or cryogenic medium such as liquid nitrogen. These quenching mediums have a high cost. The medium also retains heat and breaks down or catches fire if it is not cooled adequately. This requires expensive equipment. Additionally, scale drops off into the oil, salt or synthetic base and this scale has oil absorbed in it. Consequently, there is a major problem of how to dispose of this scale since it cannot just be dumped anywhere.
After the steel has been quenched, it must be washed, after the quenching medium is drained off of the steel. The parts are then run through a tempering furnace at 800.degree. F.-900.degree. F. The parts are then cooled off with a water spray and then it is necessary to grind off all burrs that were caused during the piercing and embossing process. The parts can then be painted and packed.
One of the problems associated with the traditional process is that if the quenching medium could be water, then the scale could merely be disposed of by dumping it almost anywhere because it is not the type of scale that causes any harm to anything. It is only when the scale has oil, salt or synthetic base in it that disposal becomes a problem.
If a low carbon steel could be utilized instead of high carbon steel above 1065 at the beginning of the process, cutting it into usable sizes and shapes would increase the tool life substantially. Furthermore, if cold forming, instead of hot forming could be done, more savings could accrue. For example, no burrs would be formed if holes were put in during a cold forming process.